


Becoming an Adult

by orphan_account



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How India might have felt throughout the movie and if she had chosen differently in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming an Adult

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS- this does outline the general plot of the movie except for the ending so if you don't want to know watch the movie first if not go ahead
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I do not own Stoker

What is happiness? I have known desire and longing for as long as I can remember. Longing for something unknown, to make me feel whole. Desire for freedom and a life away from the past. I thought I knew happiness with my parents.... or at least was satisfied with a kind but distant father who didn't offer hugs and kisses but hunting trips whenever possible and a mother- if you could call her that- jealous of her daughter and bitter that she didn't bend over backwards to please and be just like her. Then everything changed when my father died and I met the uncle I never knew of, Charlie.

When our eyes met I saw the similarities and knew he was very much like me but I felt suspicious of his sudden appearance the day of his brother's death, so I was determined to keep a good distance away from him. However it wasn't easy having to stand by watching my mother flirt with him not long after the funeral. It shouldn't have been much of a surprise to me but it was still pitiful to see how pathetic my mother truly was . In the time I spent watching them I felt everything : resentment, wariness, confusion and frustration. It was obvious to me that he was manipulating her, though she could have cared less as long as he payed her with flattery and attention. Then ,when she was elsewhere drinking or wallowing in self pity he revealed - to some extent - his interest in me which I spurned, unwilling to be toyed with like my mother, but I was wrong about just what kind of game he was playing. He wanted me.... he'd waited a lifetime of loneliness for the day that I could freely be his and he could be mine, everything he did had been for me. As he drove us away from my childhood home, from the life I once knew, I finally felt ... content. With the wind at my back swirling through my hair and Charlie - my missing half - at the wheel probably imagining how our lives would be in New York , I was just free and ready to live life.


End file.
